Distributed ledgers are known techniques to produce a secure record or registry of ownership of assets, transactions, and other information. For example, a distributed blockchain is a distributed ledger. Blockchain technology is known, e.g., as used for cryptocurrencies, smart contracts, and other applications for a decentralized database. Tokenization of (digital) objects and/or assets on a distributed blockchain is known, e.g., as used for security tokens, utility tokens, and payment tokens.